hatchlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sandbox
The Sandbox is a personalized space event added for July 2019. Official Info Who doesn’t love building a sand castle? As you soak up the rays in Sunny Side Cay this month, take some time to build the sand castle of your dreams! What is the Sandbox? The Sandbox is a beach-themed personalizable space for Hatchlings players, and a great way to celebrate Easter in July. The main building blocks for the Sandbox are castle blocks! These sand-colored pieces come in several different shapes, and with them you can build the sand castle of your dreams. Additional castle blocks can be purchased in the Decoration Station for Sea Stars, or found in the Volcano. Decorations You can also personalize your palace with a variety of fun decorations. Large, medium and small decorations are available for purchase, but you’ll also be able to find certain decorations in the Volcano. How you decorate your Sandbox is totally up to you! You can collect every decoration you can get your hands on, stick with a theme, or anything in between. If you change your mind at any time, you can trade in your decorations or castle blocks for Sea Stars. Premium Perk: Get an extra FREE sand castle piece to get your masterpiece started! Premium members can claim one random deluxe piece (Princess, Sea Glass or Pirate) in the decoration station. Sea Stars Decorations and castle blocks can be purchased in the Decoration Station using Sea Stars, a special currency unique to Sunny Side Cay. You can earn Sea Stars by trading in decorations, or finding them while hunting. Not seeing any Sea Stars floating by? That’s because they’re in disguise! When you find a Volcano token, you’ll also be credited a Sea Star. So keep an eye out for those floating relics. To see how many Sea Stars you have, you can click on a decoration in your Sandbox, or visit the Decoration Station. How do I trade in decorations? To trade in a decoration, first find it in the Sandbox on your profile, or in The Attic of your Sandbox. Click on it, and a dialogue will pop up. You can choose to keep the decoration, or trade it in for the specified number of Sea Stars. Can I send decorations to my friends? Unfortunately, decorations, castle blocks, and Sea Stars are not giftable. How do I access my Sandbox? You can see your Sandbox on your Hatchlings profile. I bought a decoration, but it's not in my Sandbox. Newly-acquired decorations will be sent to your Attic. View your Attic and your stored decorations by clicking the gray box button in the upper right of your Sandbox. Do I get to keep my Sandbox after Easter in July ends? Yep! Your Sandbox will remain visible on your profile for you (and others) to admire. Wait...there are Christmas things in my Sandbox! That's weird! Things must be getting a little crazy in the North Pole. It's Christmas in July vs. Easter in July! https://support.hatchlings.com/customer/en/portal/articles/2946363-the-sandbox?b_id=12612 Sandbox Decoration Station Category:Events